In recent years, there has been progress in the development of light emitting apparatuses using an organic EL element as a light source. In the organic EL element, an organic layer is used as a light emitting layer, and thus a sealing structure is required. Generally, the organic EL element is sealed using a sealing member which is formed of glass, a metal or the like. A terminal which is connected to the organic EL element is disposed outside of this sealing member.
On the other hand, Patent Document 1 discloses that an organic EL element is sealed by forming a sealing film using an atomic layer deposition (ALD) method. Patent Document 1 discloses that, since stress is easily concentrated on a portion having an inverse-tapered shape such as a partition wall, a crack tends to occur in the sealing film.